life_of_kisu_students_in_year9fandomcom-20200213-history
Exams-Dos and Don'ts
Life of year 9 students~ Exam Dos and Don’ts Did you have an exam week one year that went horribly wrong? Here’s where you can share it!!! On this wiki page, you can both give and get advice about how to revise before and during exam week. To add to that, you can find out what mistakes year 9 students have made in Secondary school exams over the years! Here’s some advice to start off with (from http://www.thetutorpages.com/tutor-article/gcse-english/revision-a-list-of-dos-and-donts/4392) DO · Plan what you need to revise and decide on when to do it · Break each subject down into sections and decide which need most work · Create a''' timetable''' that makes sure you cover the subject and all its sub-sections by the time that exam day arrives · Make time slots, and try to get one revision section done in each time''' '''slot · Tell everyone in the house when you are going to be revising. Do not disturb! · Create your workspace: a quiet room and a clear desk · Try to get hold of as many past exam papers as you can and practice practice practice! · DO NOT · Try to revise in front of the television · Keep delaying – 'I'll just watch this/have something to eat or drink and then start revising' · Spend a whole day revising one subject. Shorter periods of time spent on one subject are more effective · Let good weather stop you revising · Assume that you don’t need extra revision for the subjects that you struggle in (If you need a tutor, get one!) Advice from: Maja M. · Don’t start revising the week before · Do revise all subjects you will have exams on, not just the one you have first! · Don’t leave it as the last thing to do in a day · Do consult your friends and teachers if there’s something you don’t understand Advice from: Charis L. · Do get a revision book with dividers · Don’t wait to revise during exam week in the revision periods · Do your revision notes in colour · Don’t try to cheat Advice from: Arsema A. · Do isolate yourself from any noise or distraction · Don’t rush through the exam paper Advice from: Ian T. · Do drink water · Do stay focused when revising · Don’t play PS3 Advice from: Rick D. · Don’t take gadgets into your room · Do get all necessary resources (textbooks, test papers, worksheets…) Advice from: Larissa T. · Don’t go on social media · Do the questions that are easy and that you know first Advice from: Kushal H. · Do revise more, play less · Don’t be in a noisy area when revising · Do look through notes, it’s no use getting a notebook Advice from: Sidney S. · Don’t revise anything that bores you · Do find a fun way to revise (invite friends, listen to music…) Advice from: Erwan M. · Do eat lots of food · Don’t use your phone · Do listen to music whilst revising